


Four Times Team Voltron Failed And The One Time They Had To Succeed

by afrostpatternintherain



Series: Voltron Week 2016 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura in the red lion, Gen, Hunk really wants to be the head, Lance kicking shit, Mission Save Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrostpatternintherain/pseuds/afrostpatternintherain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voltron Week 2016 Day 2: Lions/Voltron</p><p>Forming Voltron wasn't an easy task and the paladins often found themselves in situations where some of them fucked up. Four of those cases are being introduced, plus the one time when the paladins had no other choice than forming Voltron without any issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Team Voltron Failed And The One Time They Had To Succeed

One of the biggest problems about forming Voltron was that everyone had to work together as a team. One movement unapproved by the rest of the team and their whole balance and concentration could be lost.  
Many times Voltron hadn't worked out as planned because of multiple members not behaving correctly.

Lance, for example.  
They were on a mission to free aliens from another Galra ship and Allura had just given them the coordinates. After forming Voltron, they had to fight another gladiator sent by Zarkon to stop them.  
The gladiator was gigantic, strong and admittedly a bit ugly as well.  
'Attack!' Allura shouted. Everyone was highly concentrated and ready to give the gladiator its finishing blow.  
Then Lance grinned.  
'I'll kick this dude's ass.' Shiro was the first to react.  
'Lance,' his voice sounded strict, as if he was warning Lance by simply saying his name. Then Keith joined in.  
'Don't you remember what happened last time?'  
'Nope,' Lance simply stated.  
'Lance, I don't think you should-' Hunk interfered.  
Yet it was already too late. Moving forward quickly, Lance finished the gladiator by kicking it violently.  
'See, I told you guys-' he laughed before they finally lost their balance.  
'Lance!'

Still, Lance wasn't the only person to unintentionally manipulate their teamwork. Regularly, one of them ended up causing drama.

'We'll attack when they expect it the least,' Shiro stated, going through tactics with the team. Pidge nodded.  
'This way our success rate will be pretty high as well.' Before they could continue, Lance joined them.  
' I think we should begin with a frontal attack. They wouldn't expect it because they'd expect us expecting them to expect us.'  
Keith chimed in almost immediately.  
'Am I the only one who thinks who doesn't get his logic? This plan would lead to our certain death!' Lance groaned.  
'You're just trying to be better than me.'  
'I am trying to not kill us all,' Keith replied, annoyed.  
Somehow, all of this turned into a huge dispute.  
'Calm down guys,' Hunk said, trying to stop them. Sadly, it had no effect whatsoever. Shiro was about to interfere as Pidge objected: 'I see Lance's point. Might not be a bad plan.'  
Having had enough of all the fighting, Shiro raised his eyebrows skeptically.  
'I don't think his plan is a good one.' So they started arguing as well. Hunk was desperately trying to help, yet all his efforts were useless.  
The screaming and shouting of the comrades was being transmitted to Allura, who witnessed all of it. She started getting a headache. Slamming her fist onto the nearest surface, she finally decided to chime in.  
'Would you all just shut up?!'

Another time, Hunk was at fault for them not forming Voltron.  
'Let's from Voltron, everyone get in position!' Shiro shouted. They were only training, still they all had to take this training session as serious as an actual fight.  
Flying in formation, they should've been able to form Voltron by now. Still, there was something wrong. Nothing had happened yet.  
'Is everyone in position?' Shiro asked to make sure, now a bit confused. Why wasn't it working?  
Luckily, Pidge answered. 'Hunk isn't where he's supposed to be.'  
'This time, I wanna be the head,' Hunk demanded stubbornly.  
Shiro sighed. 'We've already talked about this, haven't we?'  
'Not only once?'  
'No!' Keith and Lance answered in unison, both slightly annoyed.  
Pouting, Hunk answered: 'You know what guys? I think you're just being mean right now. I mean come on. Just once.'  
'No!'

After a successful mission all that was left to do was returning back to the castle ship. Everyone was exhausted and all they wanted to do was rest.  
Still, flying home required them to stay focused and more importantly, awake.  
For a few minutes, everything was alright. Then, their concentration gradually sank and flying as Voltron became harder and harder.  
'Stay focused guys,' Allura alerted them.  
Ironically, two seconds later there were the sounds of someone snoring not so gracefully.  
'Did one of you just fall asleep?' she asked in disbelief.  
'Isn't me,' Lance answered almost immediately, 'but maybe it's Keith.'  
'Not me either.'  
Shiro sighed. 'Are Pidge and Hunk awake then?'  
Hunk laughed nervously. 'There's no way for me to fall asleep in one of those lions.'  
'Pidge?'  
Silence followed by more snoring noises.  
'Pidge!'

Shiro had been taken by the Galra. He was gone.  
Before leaving, he had made Keith the new leader of Voltron, as if he'd known he himself wouldn't be able to return to them.  
Still, they wanted Shiro back. They were all determined to find their leader and they would also fight if they had to.  
Keith was leading Voltron in the black lion while Allura had taken over the red lion. Like this, they could retrieve Shiro. It simply had to work.  
As they flew towards the Galra ship, their minds were only focused on their mission. No matter how many Galra asses they had to beat, they would find their lost black paladin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed my work ~Glen


End file.
